Uther le Porteur de Lumière
| créature = Humanoide | sexe = Masculin | classe = Paladin, (anciennement chevalier et clerc) | occupation = Premier des Paladins, Leader des paladins de la Main d'argent | statut = Mort | localisation = Enterré sur la Colline des Chagrins dans les Maleterres de l'Ouest |Mentor(s) = Alonsus Faol|Apprenti(e)(s) = Arthas Menethil, Mehlar Aubelame|Ancien(s) Titre(s) = Commandant suprême de l'Ordre des paladins ; premier Paladin|Animal de compagnie = Inébranlable (destrier)}} "Souvenez-vous Arthas, nous sommes des paladins, notre idéal exclut la vengeance. Si la passion éveille en nous le goût du sang, nous nous ravalerons nous-même au rang des orcs." "Nous ne faillirons pas." Le Seigneur Uther fut le premier Paladin de la Main d'Argent Manuel de Warcraft III, p. 85Description officielle de Uther. Il fut choisi pour être à la tête de son ordre lors des batailles contre la Horde des Orcs pendant la Seconde guerre. Au cours de la Troisième Guerre, Uther fut trahi et tué par son bien-aimé élève, le prince Arthas, en défendant l'urne portant les cendres du père d'Arthas, le roi Terenas. Biographie La voie du paladin Uther était un chevalier et apprenti clerc auprès de l'archevêque Alonsus Faol avant la Seconde Guerre. Fervent adorateur de la Sainte Lumière depuis son enfance, Uther rencontra Faol alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un évêque. Alonsus Faol devint alors son conseiller et mentor spirituel. Lorsque les survivants réfugiés venant du sud arrivèrent en Lordaeron, Uther partit pour la Ferme des Balnir chercher Arthas qui assistait alors à la naissance d'Invincible afin de le ramener à la capitale. Sur le chemin du retour, Uther informa le prince de la chute d'Hurlevent et de la venue du prince Varian Wrynn et du Seigneur Anduin Lothar.Roman : Arthas : L'Ascension du Roi-liche La chute d'Hurlevent fît réaliser à Alonsus Faol que la foi n'était pas assez pour combattre les forces du mal. Il décida de créer un nouvel ordre qui pourrait combattre l'ennemi avec le don de la Lumière mais également grâce à ses prouesses martiales. Il offrit a Uther une place parmi eux dans cette ordre qui se nomma les Chevaliers de la Main d'argent ; les paladins étaient nés. C'est ainsi qu'Uther fut ordonné paladin, le premier d'entre eux, dans la Chapelle d'Alonsus de la ville de Stratholme.Discours de Eligor Portelaube après avoir achevé l'objectif de la Événements de la Deuxième Guerre Uther participa aux batailles des frontières de Lordaeron et remporta certaines des quelques victoires de l'Alliance (comme celle de Caer Darrow) permettant de donner une bouffée d'air aux armées malmenées par la Horde. De par cette victoire, on doit aussi à Uther d'avoir fait éclater au grand jour la trahison du royaume d'Alterac. Dépêché sur place, le premier des paladins supervisa l'invasion du royaume traître pour éviter qu'il ne devienne une menace sur les arrières de Lordaeron. Ayant participé victorieusement à la défense de Lordaeron face aux assauts de l'armée d'Orgrim Marteau-du-Destin, Uther se vît ensuite rattaché à l'armée du Commandant suprême de l'Alliance, Anduin Lothar, pour confronter l'armée en retraite au Mont Rochenoire. Il participa à la bataille aux côtés de son frère paladin et lieutenant de Lothar, Turalyon. Pour ses actes héroïques et désintéressés, il fut nommé par Turalyon "Le Porteur de Lumière" , surnom qu'il accepta avec modestie bien qu'envahi par une grande joie : "... Et je vous remercie, 'Uther le Porte Lumière', Turalyon vît à ce moment que les yeux du Paladin s'élargirent de joie au son du nouveau titre. "Vous serez connu dorénavant comme tel, dans l'honneur de la Lumière sacrée que vous nous avez apportée ce jour." - Uther a salué, clairement heureux, ensuite il s'est tourné sans un autre mot et a marché en arrière vers les autres chevaliers de la Main d'Argent, sans doute leur donner leurs ordres, marchants au pas." Faisant désormais parti des troupes de Turalyon, devenu commandant des forces de l'Alliance, Uther participa à l'assaut final sur la Porte des Ténèbres. Durant la bataille il s'illustra en repoussant les assauts du clan de la Lame Ardente.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHZS064qcUo Campagne de Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness] Durant les années qui suivirent la Deuxième Guerre, Uther continua à servir en tant que chevalier vigoureux et protecteur du peuple, prônant la diplomatie plus que la violence vaine, arrangeant les discussions parmi les hommes et les problèmes conflictuels avec les créatures menaçantes. Il aida même à la reconstruction d'Hurlevent et prît soin de ses blessés Description d'Uther sur le site officiel. C'est aussi durant cet "entre deux guerres" que le procès de Tirion Fordring se tînt à Stratholme, après que le paladin eut aidé l'orc Eitrigg à échapper aux patrouilles de Lordaeron. Membre de l'Ordre de la Main d'Argent, Tirion fût jugé par ses pairs et il revînt à Uther de présider la Cour. Le procès qui suivit ordonna la déchéance du paladin de son rang, de ses terres et le condamna à l'exil.[http://www.senscritique.com/livre/Warcraft_Of_Blood_and_Honor/12716174 Roman Warcraft: of Blood and Honor (par Chris Metzen)] Parallèlement à ce passage sombre de l'histoire d'Uther, le premier des paladins proposa au Roi Terenas de devenir le professeur de son fils, le Prince Arthas. Etant devenu l'écuyer du grand paladin, une relation particulière naquît, le maître et l'élève se considèrent comme des membres d'une même famille. La venue du Fléau Quand la Troisième Guerre commença, Uther fût honoré qu'Arthas, désormais paladin à part entière de la Main d'Argent, l'ai rejoint dans la défense de la ville de Strahnbrad, razziée par les renégats orcs du Clan Rochenoire qui avait échappés à la capture sous la direction du maitre-lames Jubei'Thos. Tandis qu'Uther défendait la ville, Arthas engagea le combat contre le camp des Orcs. Avec l'aide d'Uther, Arthas réussit à détruire le campement et défaire temporairement Jubei'Thos. Uther entra alors en contact avec la Dame Jaina. Celle-ci était venue précipitamment d'Âtreval avec des nouvelles que la ville subissait de lourdes attaque menées par le Fléau. Uther se précipita à la défense de la ville, la Main d'Argent assurant ses arrières, mais la ville avait pris de lourds dégâts. Horrifié, humilié et obsédé par sa presque défaite, Arthas poursuivit rapidement à Stratholme, Mal'Ganis, responsable de l'attaque. Uther le suivit et ils constatèrent que Stratholme était en proie a la Peste de la Non-Mort. Arthas, dans sa folie, proposa de tuer les habitants avant qu'ils ne soient infectés par la Peste et ainsi arrêter la propagation de l'infection. Uther, refusa catégoriquement de procéder ainsi. Arthas, l'accusant de trahison, lui retira ses fonctions et voulu dissoudre l'ordre de la Main d'Argent. S'étant confié au roi Terenas des événements après qu'Arthas soit parti pour le Norfendre, Uther et le roi ordonnèrent le retour d'Arthas en Lordaeron pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer de ses actes. Arthas revînt finalement quelques semaines plus tard, complètement indifférent aux acclamations lancées pour lui. Attendu par son peuple mais encore plus par son père, Arthas s'en alla quérir son père dans la salle du trône. Les festivités tournèrent à l'horreur lorsque Arthas, devenu champion du Roi-Liche, empala son propre père sur l'épée runique Deuillegivre. Le dernier combat Selon la cérémonie d'usage, le corps du roi Terenas fut incinéré, et les cendres placées dans une urne magique. Uther, inquiet par la perte de deux amis dans l'obscurité, se chargea de veiller sur l'urne contenant les cendres du défunt roi, à Andorhal. Pourchassant son maître, Arthas mit le siège à la cité dans le but de s'accaparer l'urne, outil nécessaire à la résurrection de Kel'thuzad. La ville fut mise à sac par les armées morts-vivants et c'est un Uther, le cœur brisé de voir son ancien élève qu'il considérait comme son fils lui échapper, qui se présenta au devant d'Arthas et ses sbires. Après d'intenses combats, le puissant paladin fut défait, tué par la main de son ancien élève. Le corps d'Uther fut récupéré après la bataille par des disciples de l'Alliance et mis dans un grand tombeau où il repose désormais en paix. Le mausolée est situé dans les Maleterres de l'Ouest, à l'est du Camp du Noroit, dernière lumière brillant sur ces terres obscures. Héritage Les gens visitant son tombeau dans les Maleterres de l'Ouest pourraient être capable de voir la signification des mots gravés sur la pierre devant son tombeau, car son esprit vit toujours, apparaissant aux aventuriers, qu'ils soient membres de l'Alliance et de la Horde. Son fantôme exprime la sagesse; des recours de remerciement à ceux qui sont venus pour honorer sa mémoire et les mots de pardon à ceux qui souhaiteraient le mal pour lui, même dans la mort. Uther est généralement vu comme un héros et un martyr qui était loyal envers sa nation, il a servit son roi jusqu'à la mort. Étant le premier chef des Chevaliers de la Main d'Argent, un commandant pendant Deuxième Guerre et un ''leader ''charismatique il a aidé à rassembler l'Alliance, secouée après la mort d'Anduin Lothar. En mémoire de ses efforts durant la Première et Seconde Guerre, une statue fût dressée aux devants de la Cathédrale de la Lumière. Personnalité Les yeux d'Uther montrent la bonté et la sagesse. Il est le défenseur auto-désigné de Lordaeron, mais regrette que la violence soit la seule façon de résoudre quelques problèmes. Faisant preuve d'une voix puissante et d'une grande force physique, Uther est aussi capable de douceur et de compassion. Il est l'archétype même du paladin, un adversaire puissant à ses ennemis et un bastion d'espoir pour ses alliés. En combat Uther progresse directement dans la mêlée, se plaçant au centre du combat le plus brutal. Il se place en danger pour épargner ses alliés. Il est à son sommet de puissance contre les démons et morts-vivants. Équipement Marteau du Porte-Lumière Le manche du marteau à deux mains est en acajou poli, tandis que la tête est en adamantine. Un emblème d'argent se repose dans un lit de conception d'or de chaque côté. Cette arme puissante a été forgée quand l'Archevêque Alonsus Faol a créé les Chevaliers de la Main d'Argent et l'archevêque l'a légué au premier Grand maître de l'Ordre, Uther le Porte-Lumière. Un groupe de paladins a récupéré le marteau après la mort d'Uther, mais personne n'a pensé être digne de le porter depuis. Les gants de la Main d'Argent Uther dit avoir été le premier à enchanter ces gants pour l'aider dans la bataille contre le Fléau. Ceux-ci sont grands, capitonnés de cuir et sont blanchis avec le symbole de la Main d'Argent gravé dans la paume. Voile d'Uther Une lourde pièce en canevas, probablement utilisée comme couverture ou châle. Après la mort du Porteur de Lumière, le voile fût probablement rapporté au siège de la Main d'Argent et transmis à la Croisade Écarlate quand l'ordre originel éclata. Conservé depuis comme relique, le voile fût emporté comme butin par l'Aube d'Argent après la chute de l'Enclave Écarlate.Objet: le voile d'Uther World of Warcraft À l'origine, le Tombeau d'Uther dans les Maleterres de l'Ouest était juste un point sur la carte. Avec l'extension The Burning Crusade a été apporté Uther lui-même, bien que sous la forme d'un fantôme. Pour l'Alliance, un draenei, l'Anachorète Truuen, souhaite honorer Uther en trouvant une relique sainte, qu'il a possédé au moment de sa mort, et l'apporter à son tombeau. Post-cataclysme, c'est le commandant Ashlam Vaillep qui demandera aux héros de l'Alliance la bénédiction du Porteur de Lumière pour protéger les colons humains revenus peupler Andorhal. Pour la Horde c'est un Elfe-de-sang du nom de Melhar Aubelame qui vous demandera de souiller la-dites relique et par la suite le tombeau lui même. En réalité le chevalier de sang était un disciple d'Uther qui fût par la suite détruit à l'annonce de la chute de Quel'thalas. Par cette action il cherche vengeance face à celui qui a formé le prince Arthas, responsable du massacre. Tous les deux impliquent le voyage à la tour de garde à l'extérieur d'Âtreval pour obtenir la Marque du porte lumière. Citations * * * * * Correspondances externes * Uther est probablement une référence a Uther Pendragon, un roi semi-mythique de l'Angleterre, le père du légendaire Roi Arthur. Ironiquement le nom d'Arthas est semblable à Arthur. Galerie image:Uther the Lightbringer.jpg|Uther durant la Seconde guerre image:UtherWoW.jpg|fantôme d'Uther le porte lumière image:UtherLightbringerW2.jpg|Uther dans Warcraft II image:UthertheLightbringer.jpg|Uther dans Warcraft III paladinlarge9ao.jpg|Uther pendant la Troisième Guerre. Uther__The_Lightbringer_by_pulyx.jpg uther HotS.jpg|Uther dans Heroes of the Storm Artwork-uther-the-lightbringer2-large.jpg Artwork-uther-the-lightbringer3-large.jpg UtheW3.png|ArtWork d'Uther dans Warcraft 3|link=http://fr.wowwiki.com/Uther Uther TCG.jpg Utherart.JPG|Les premiers essais d'Uther Références de:Uther Lichtbringer en:Uther the Lightbringer es:Uther the Lightbringer pl:Uther the Lightbringer Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Paladin Catégorie:Chevalier de la Main D'Argent Catégorie:Alliance de Lordaeron Catégorie:Roman : L'Heure des ténèbres Catégorie:Roman : Au-delà de la Porte des ténèbres